


Birthday Smash

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Almost everyone shows up too, F/F, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, More dumb before the actual love this time tbh, This fic is as big of a mess as adora's bday party, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: Catra smashes the birthday bash then also smashes the birthday girl.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531982
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Birthday Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated-birthday to my favorite dumbass jock. This one for you.  
> I swear I didn't forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Smashing the birthday bash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of "It's the future and they're dumb and in love" series 
> 
> Set in the future where everything ends up okay after tears and angst for Catradora probably.

_"Catra! No!"_

The collective screaming full of horror —and some in excited whooping glee—as one of the table was set on fire. The fire quickly catching ablaze on a banner and spreading. The words _**"Happy Birthday, Adora!"**_ soon turning into ashes. 

Sea Hawk's body crashing headfirst into the giant Adora-face birthday cake. Frosting and cake splattering everywhere, Swift Wind still bucking about kicking any unlucky poor fool that happened to be near him.

There went Rogelio overhead.

Everyone panicking and screaming.

Glimmer yelling and throwing magic glitter bombs everywhere while Bow clings to her leg begging her to stop. Frosta, of course, joining the Queen's reign of terror by freezing the glitter bombs causing even more unnecessary destruction. Entrapta's bots malfunctioning and steamrolling anyone in it's path. Some exploding into smokey hazardous scrap metal after being slammed with frozen glitter bombs. 

Mermista trying her best to extinguish as much of the flaming mess with a tired groan, the punch she tried using to douse the burning blaze was spiked with something apparently incredibly flameable. The fire now spreading even stronger. Mermista loudly groaning and cursing a certain sailor bringing that super potent "PIRATE TREASURE SEA SERPENT RUM THAT I FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL AGAI-" "No one cares, Sea Hawk!"

Perfuma sobbing dramtically, holding a vine scupture of Adora's head close to her chest, crying to the heavens for the cruel murder of a beautiful angel. Scorpia trying her best to calm the sobbing princess. Her entire body covered in horrendously bright colored flowers, her claws holding the beheaded vine body as apologies continue spilling from her mouth.

Catra standing in the middle of the entire ballroom on the table, admist of all the chaos and destruction. The stun baton still crackling in her hand. Eyes widen in absolute shock, ears flatten at the loud commotion going about. Adora grabbing her shoulders, pulling her down and yelling, shaking her over the noise. Her mouth opening repeatedly, but her words unintelligible at the moment in Catra's pounding ears.

Kyle flew over their heads screaming for some deity on Etheria to save him.

There was none.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Several hours ago..._

Adora bit the inside of her cheek. Catra been avoiding her these past few days. Moreso than usual. Whenever the Magicat did that something was bound to happen. Either good or bad, or maybe just something.

She thought they were past all this after everything, but she suppose that all of them still had their own issues they had to work out. All she could do was give her girlfriend some time and space. Hopefully she wouldn't find another dead bird or mouse on her pillow or in her boots.

She turn the corner of the garden seeing Catra with...Sea Hawk...? 

The blonde quickly hiding out of sight, luckily Catra not hearing her, on the account Seahawk was already trying to sing a terrible shanty that she had to instantly put a stop to with a swift palm to Sea Hawk's face.

The action still not deterring the over enthusiastic captain, simply backing away from the palm slap and continuing on.

"My feisty feline friend! I have acquired the rum you have asked for! And the journey to obtain this wondrous liquor was harrowing and full of ADVENTURE, indeed! Hahah!"

Sea Hawk holding up a dark brown bottle. An image of a Sea Serpent wrapped around a skull of a pirate flag labeled on the bottle,

Adora raising an eyebrow at this.

Since when was Catra and Sea Hawk friends? An incredibly strange combination.

"I really don't care, Seagull-"

"The name Sea Hawk!"

"Seesaw. Whatever." Catra waving her hand. "Just remember to pour it in each one, are we clear? Each. One."

"As clear as the night sky filled with the beautiful twinkling stars only on par with your shining bright ey-"

"Cool." Catra stating plainly, blantantly ignoring Sea Hawk's attempt of flattering before quickly stalking off.

Adora blinking at the odd quick exchange. She walk from her hiding spot around the corner, making her presence known to the sailor as soon as Catra left out of sight.

"Hey, Sea Hawk. What are you doing here in Brightmoon?" She asks nonchalantly, her eyes flitting over to the bottle curiously.

Sea Hawk letting a high pitched scream before fumbling and almost dropping the bottle. He quickly coughed into his hand and regained his composure, turning and pretending that Adora didn't just scare the living daylights out of him.

"Ah! Ado-ahem...Adora!" His voice still high pitch, a few coughs and clearing his throat here and there before finally settling back to the normal deep octave. "What am I doing here? You ask?! What are YOU doing here more like!"

Adora blinking at the terrible attempt at deflection and Sea Hawk quickly backing away in a hurry, holding the bottle close to his chest as if it was some sort of precious treasure map to be protected.

"Well, it was nice catching up! I have other things to do! You know? Cool sailor pirate hero stuff. Adventure. All that! You understand? Right? Bye!" The mustachioed man clicking his tongue and shooting fingerguns before bolting off, leaving Adora with more questions than she started off with.

"Okay. That was weird."

Before she could take another step, an arm and a pincer grabbing both her shoulders.

"Adora! You're here!" Perfuma squeals happily, Scorpia giving Adora a wave with her claw.

"Perfuma...and...Scorpia?" Adora looking at the two princesses. "What are you guys doing in Brightmoon?"

"Well we were here for the part-oof!" Scorpia quickly being interrupted by Perfuma with a swift elbow in the ribs—her smiling face unchanging as the scorpion princess doubled over.

"Part?"

"Part of...part of...the new...gardening crew!" Perfuma finished quickly with a wave of the hand, a floral bush rising from the ground high up into the air. The flower petals floating down, distracting Scorpia and Adora momentarily with the bright colors. "Isn't that right, Scorpia?" Perfuma hissing under her stressed twitching smile.

"Oh...huh? Right!" Scorpia laugh as she pretended to snip at the vines with her claws. "Gardening crew! Yup! Gotta make the gardening crew cut tip top ship shape! Or something..."

Adora furrowing her brows, why would two princesses from a neighboring kingdom come by to...tend to Brightmoon's garden? What was going on? Did she somehow got herself into another portal again? An alternate world where everyone was even more insane?

"We just heard a little girl's scream earlier so we thought we check it out. Didn't expect it to be you."

"A littl-oh that was Sea Hawk."

"Well! Since you're here though, Adora! How about a third eye view about how we should set the garden up for your harmonious energy to recharge peacefully?" The twinkling shine in Perfuma's eyes making it incredibly difficult for Adora to decline.

.

.

.

.

Adora finally managing to escape the two princesses turned gardeners, her hands still pulling the vines off her body. Perfuma having said she wanted to get the _"perfect essence"_. Whatever that meant. Adora shivers as she was finally glad to get out of that mess though.

As she walked by the hallway she saw Glimmer and Bow hurrying by, carrying boxes of scrolls and other colorful decorations? A...well...normal scene for the two. Probably want to brighten up Glimmer's room some more.

Her mouth opening preparing to call out for them, maybe to even help the two.

But then Bow suddenly skids to a stop, his free arm waving over someone in a hurry. Kyle and Rogelio quickly running over to the direction Bow was waving them to.

The two former soldiers, currently living in Dryl, being followed by a...no? Two...three...four?

Several bots skittering in a line, going over to where Bow was apparently directing them towards down the hallway. Each bots also carrying their own boxes.

The last bot of the skittering train was Emily with Entrapta riding on her, yammering about the energy output of the operations in which Bow shushing the Princess of Dryl to lower her voice.

"Shh! Entrapta not so loud Adora might hea-Adora!" Bow laughing awkwardly and quickly trying to (badly) hide some of the decorations. "You're here! Hi!"

Emily breaking off from the train by spinning to a stop at Adora's direction. Entrapta almost falling off the bot before waving at Adora. "Hi, Adora! Happy spawning anniversary! If you did really spawn that day. Did you?"

"Entrapta!" Bow yells.

Glimmer luckily poofing by, putting her hands on both Emily and Entrapta's hair. "Adora! Hi! How you doing? Good? Good. Okay. I need Entrapta for...Brightmoon princess things. Boring things, really. Bye!"

Just as quickly as the exchange went by Glimmer teleported away with Emily and Entrapta.

Adora coughing at the glitter that was left behind before turning to the archer. "Bow...what's going on?"

Bow nervously glance around, eyes quickly flitted about trying to come up with a quick excuse for the...strange events happening.

"Going on? What do you mean?" Bow was avoiding looking Adora in the eye and she instantly knew something indeed was up.

"Well, I just passed by Sea Hawk here in Brightmoon apparently doing pirate stuff with a bottle? ...Also Perfuma and Scorpia...who happens to be gardeners now?"

"Bottle? Pirate stu- Gardeners? I mean...yup! They're just been trying new stuff and all that!" Bow scooting around Adora attempting to hide the decorations from her.

"You know trying different things...Perfuma and Scorpia with their gardening...Sea Hawk with his...pirate bottle?" Bow's voice getting high pitch in a way that meant he was close to cracking. Adora giving Bow a good stern glare for good measures, knowing the poor man was close to breaking and will tell Adora the truth.

Bow quickly turning and running away dramatically with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Adora! I can't do this! I love you too much!" The archer leaving Adora disappointingly with...even more questions.

With no one else to question, Adora continued on. Her mind whirling through all the possibilities of what was going on.

Was there some sort of war meeting that she wasn't invited to?

Was she in an alternate dimension?

Did she die?

Was this the bad place? Is that why Catra been avoiding her?

"Okay. Honestly as much as I _looooooove_ to hear the kinky things you want to do to Adora."

"Mermista!"

"Or is it Adora do to you?" The smug tough voice bashing quickly past Catra's embarrassed shriek.

"Lonnie!"

Adora quickly hiding behind the corner as Catra seem to be chatting with Mermista and Lonnie.

Why were those two here? And since when were they also all such good friends?

"Ugh. I regret letting you guys in on this." Catra grumble into her palm.

"Honestly I'm sure she'll be good with you naked with a ribbon going _'Hey, Adora. I'm your present. Unwrap me~♡'_ or something."

Lonnie snorting loudly, "I'd ask for a return."

"I'm non-returnable nor non-refundable. So shut up, Lonnie." Catra retort with a glare, her foot tapping the floor with irritation. "What am I suppose to get? Shouldn't it be like super special or something...I don't know..." Catra's ears drooping as her arms moved to hug herself in that familiar comforting way. "I don't have anything worth giving her."

Mermista and Lonnie both looking at each other then back at the sulking feline. The blue-haired princess approaching closer and gently bumping her shoulder against Catra, her eyes awkwardly looking away. "It's not about the worth of the gift, but like...the thought of it...or whatever." 

Lonnie bumping Catra's other shoulder with hers. "Yeah. Besides. She'll love whatever you get her. She's head over heel for you. For some strange reason." The last part earned her a glare and a punch to the shoulder. Catra then bursting out in laughter.

The three laughing making it extremely hard for Adora to continue listening, especially when they start talking about her stamina in bed. Unable to announce her presence and ask what was going on, she quickly ran off.

Adora decided to go and see Swift Wind at the pasture. The horse being incredibly excited about something for some reason. It was cute watching him tippy tapping about trying to contain himself that Adora didn't even bother to ask any questions as Swift Wind was blurting out loudly while they flew around doing loop dee loops.

"And then. And then Catra gave me a bunch of sugar cubes! Like a lot! A lot!" Swift Wind neighing happily. "Her claws are pretty sharp, but oooohhh! Can they really get that itchy spot! And then now I get to hang with my best friend Adora doing loop dee loops? Best! Day! Ever!"

Adora continued laughing from the dizzying adrenaline rushing through her as Swift Wind finally landed still tapping with excitement. 

"Looks like you're still hype up from all those sugar cubes." Adora chuckles scratching Swift Wind behind his ear. "I don't think Catra should have given you so much."

"Adora. I will literally buck you off right now if you ever even think about keeping me away from Catra."

"My own steed choosing my enemy turned lover over me?" Adora wanted to be insulted, but she felt an extreme warmth that two of her most important people were getting along. A slight bit of loneliness that she didn't get to spend time with the both of them together. 

"As good as your nails are, you don't have her claws." 

Adora nodding in agreement. "That is true..."

"Anyways it's getting late and we should get you to Brightmoon!" Swift Wind says seriously and he starts off in a gallop, surprising Adora.

"What? Back to Brightmoon already?" The sun was slowly setting, but Adora wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to go back to the strange Brightmoon just yet.

"Yeah! Catra told me to get you back around this time!"

Adora blinking at that. She wondered what did Catra wanted her around this time for...

She allowed Swift Wind to take her back to Brightmoon, mind still questioning what was going on, but the magical horse was of no use for answers as he was much too hyped and single-focused on his current mission of returning Adora.

Swift Wind easily flying back to Brightmoon over to the castle and straight into the hallways, Adora looking around with confusion as to where exactly Swift Wind was taking her. Her room was at the other direction and the horse was simply trotting down the hall to the ball room.

Suddenly she was brought to the dark room.

"Uhh...Swifty?"

A flash.

Adora's flinching and covering her eyes from the bright lights before quickly tensing up—hopping off of Swift Wind and going into a quick fighting stance.

"Happy birthday, Adora!" Loud collective voices cheering altogether.

Her eyes adjusting to everything, seeing all her friends, allies, other neighboring princesses gathered around. Even her old Horde Squadmates were there. Kyle wearing two party hats, Rogelio and Lonnie blowing on a party whistle.

The entire ballroom has been redecorated with so many streamers and balloons. A large banner with _**"Happy Birthday, Adora!"**_

The giant vine sculpture that Perfuma and Scorpia made was standing tall and strong in the middle of the room. Adora blinking at the sight of the vine sculpture of her. Not of She-ra.

"Hey, Adora." Over the loud screaming and cheers, Adora look over to Catra. The grin on her face as she walked by the blonde, her tail brushing against Adora's wrist. "Happy birthday."

Glimmer and Bow teleporting next to Catra. The queen pulling the feline into a headlocke and Bow giving Adora a big hug. "Happy birthday, Adora!"

"Guys! Is this party really for me?"

"Yeah! Of course! It is your birthday!" Bow laughed helping putting a party hat on Adora's head. Swift Wind nudging her excitedly while still tapping about.

"Adora! Adora! We match!"

"Yeah!" Adora laughed nudging her head back against the festive alicorn.

"Catra was the one that actually organized the whole thing!" Bow explained, Catra finally escaping from Glimmer's headlocke. The sparkly princess teleporting next to Bow and Adora to give the birthday girl a hug.

Adora laughing as she looks over the large ballroom filled with so many people, the decorations all around the area, music playing, food and drinks laying about on many long tables. The large, but ridiculous Adora vine sculpture was incredibly detailed, Perfuma happily chattering along about her fabulous artwork to any passerby nearby curious enough to approach.

"All of this...?"

"Yeah. Duh, it's your birthday or something." Catra said nonchalantly. "Anyways have a drink and chill." Catra pour a bit of punch into a cup and handing it towards Adora.

Adora chuckling as she took the cup, drinking and relishing in her thirst being quenched by the sweet tasting juice. "Wow. This is delicious!" She glance over noticing that Catra was staring at her with an extreme rapt attention, taking a sniff out of hers curiously when Adora turns away to talk to Mermista and Frosta, thanking the princesses for coming.

Catra moving away as the crowd starts getting bigger, more of Adora's friends and then some other princesses from neighboring kingdom gathering about. 

_'Who invited them?'_ The nasty bitter thought rearing itself as Catra stalks further away from the growing group surrounding her girlfriend. She watch from another table as Adora continue thanking everyone.

"What sort of weak crap did that pirate get? Did he even pour any?" Catra grumble gulping down her punch. After all the work she got the stupid pirate to sneak the alcohol in since Brightmoon doesn't have anything decent. Should have figured even pirate stuff was lame. Maybe her old gang had stronger stuff.

She filled her cup from another bowl, swirling the punch in her hand and quickly downing it in one go. A strong burn at the back of her throat almost making her gag in surprise. Much much much stronger than how her first cup smelled and tasted.

"Depends on which bowl you went to~" Sea Hawk said in his sing-song voice. "It's very expensive and potent. Poured it all in one bowl!"

Catra's ears perking up as she finally turn, giving her undivided attention to Sea Hawk. "Did you just said... _'poured it all in one bowl'_?"

"Exactly! I put a very small amount in each bowl and then a very large amount in one single bowl! I call it... _Davey Jones: What happens in the Locker Room stays in the Locker Room!_ Decided it might give a bit of an element of surprise!"

"Oh." Catra only reply simply. Her body already buzzing and feeling slightly warm. She certainly was surprised that the wannabe pirate could utterly screw up a simple job.

"Catra, are you alright, my feline friend?"

"It'sss...nothing..." she slurs, of course with her luck she happens to drink from the one punch bowl that was extremely, and completely unplanned on her part, spiked. "How did you even...sscrew up thaat...bad...?"

"I did say you were as clear as the night sky. Full of weird mysterious shining lights. So a bit spotty here and there with much distractions."

Catra scrunched up her nose in annoyance, this idiot was as useful as Kyle. She was going to start calling this fool Sea Kyle.

"Sup, Catra." Lonnie came by filling her cup with the punch. The feline quickly knocking the cup out of the muscular woman's hand. Lonnie cursing loudly at the spilt punch, glaring at Catra.

"What the actual hell, Catra?!"

"You don't...hic...want to drink that...believe me..."

"What? Is it spiked or something? Ugh...you know what? Fine, I wasn't even thirsty. Whatever." Lonnie not really up to argue with Catra and ruining the festive mood.

Catra's eyes lingering over to a familiar looking tool attached to Lonnie's belt. "Is that...a stun baton?" It was extremely similar to the ones in their old Horde days, except it looked like Entrapta have gotten her hair on it and gave it a few modifications. 

Lonnie detaching the baton from her belt and spinning it in her fingers. "Yeah. One of the bots carrying the decorations accidentally packed it in there. Was thinking of just giving it to Adora as a gift." She stopped spinning the baton in her fingers and raised an eyebrow as Catra was only lightly swaying along and seem to only be partially listening.

"You alright, Catra? Still freaking out over what gift to get Adora?"

At the mention of her name, Catra look over to where Adora was still at. Still surrounded by a large circle of people, of course. Several other princesses approaching Adora, all of them wishing the blonde a Happy birthday. The gross icky feeling in Catra's chest only growing when a princess sidles up closer, giving Adora a flirty look before touching her arm. Catra wanting to go over there and rip that hand off before slapping that woman with it. Her ears flickering over the loud music and noisy chatter all around her trying to listen in.

"So is there anything the birthday girl _wants_?" The slight sexual undertone not lost as the princess continue giving Adora those bedroom eyes.

"O-oh?" Adora's face flushing at the hidden innuendo, almost unsure exactly how to reply.

Catra felt a strong surge of jealousy at the exchange. She tried to heave a breath in. Everything was feeling too hot. Too much. Her head spinning. Sea Mop blabbering around something before a refilled cup into her hand. Catra mindlessly downing it down. The burning increasing.

She took the stun baton from Lonnie's hand. Her body stumbling as she stood on the table, ignoring Lonnie's questioning shouts and Sea Hawk cheers of support.

"Catra, what are you doing?!"

"Get it, girl!"

She blearingly saw Adora looking over before hurrying to her in a panic, pushing past the crowd. Catra looked up at the banner above her, the words blurry to her.

"This party..sssuuuckss..." Her own words slurring, not even sure what her own body was trying to do. "Let's get some sparks flying!"

She held the baton up high and pressed the button. The spark crackling loudly.

The winged horse screaming in surprise at the sudden loud crackling, hind leg lifting up high and kicking something with a clank. A robot crashing into a table, punch spilling onto the metal body causing more sparks to crackle. Loud frantic beeping as the bot began flailing about crashing into other bots.

Everyone screaming.

Scorpia holding onto the vine sculpture much too tightly in surprise, her claws gripping around the neck and vine Adora's head snapped, falling off and rolling to the ground. Perfuma letting out a horrified gasp and joined in the loud chaotic screaming with her cries of anguish.

Entrapta letting out a whoop before a shriek when one of her bots get steamed over. "Oh no! Careful they don't like punch! It get all over their systems!" Mermista trying her best to subdue the damage, spraying the flames with punch only for it to make the fire even stronger because of the surprising potency of the liquor. 

Glimmer was growling furiously and cursing at a bot. Her face flushed red, she let out a hiccup, teleporting above the robot and landing on it in a drunken heap. It seemed the Queen ended up also drinking from the (un)lucky punch bowl.

Frosta quickly going into action and pummeling anyone that was a threat to her sidekick. Robots or not.

Catra's eyes wide in surprise and horror, the flaming banner flittering down behind her. The words distengrating to ashes. Adora pulling her down the table and yelling.

The dominoes pieces falling. Everything descending into fiery screaming chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic super goddamn late because roadtrips and Lunar New Years celebrations.  
> Ughh...sorry, Adora, but you can have a lil pussi next chapter.  
> Anyways this whole fic became as big of a mess as Adora's b-day party.  
> Swift Wind and Adora matching party hats based off of https://artofkace.tumblr.com/post/190355388288/spiribia-adora-will-put-on-a-birthday-hat-and
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split it to two parts for those who wanted the silliness and then for those that wanted the spiciness.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
